1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch control system, and more particularly to a control system of a clutch engagement mechanism for a manual transmission which comprises a servo cylinder to engage and disengage the clutch engagement mechanism, and a shift valve to connect a source of oil pressure to the servo cylinder upon shifting of the transmission to operate the servo cylinder and to connect the servo cylinder to an oil reservoir after shifting of the transmission to release the operation of the servo cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional clutch control systems of this kind, it is observed that if the oil temperature changes, smooth engagement of the clutch engagement mechanism cannot be obtained due to changes of the viscosity of working oil supplied into the servo cylinder. It is, therefore, very important that the flow of working oil in the system is controlled in accordance with changes of the oil viscosity to ensure smooth engagement of the clutch engagement mechanism.